March 4, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 5:54 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 6:01 Loving77 hiii silly You are no longer away. 7:01 Dragonian King hey wanna see a drawing i never finished even though i was like 1 minute away from finishing it in the first place and just now finished it idk how many months later over a year apparently You are now away. 7:46 Loving77 sure before I forget Silly, how's your half of the collab going? You are no longer away. 7:49 Dragonian King uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh very slowly and by that i mean i haven't started yet mostly cuz i'm not motivated enough to start drawing dipper lol anyway remember File:Lilyslovers.png 7:51 Loving77 take your time lol 7:51 Dragonian King dont ask why but I made an actual version File:Lilysloversnew.png 7:52 Loving77 lol You are now away. I gtg bye You are no longer away. 7:58 Dragonian King bye peep Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:59 Flower1470 SILLY THAT IS AMAZING 7:59 Dragonian King ty Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:21 Dragonian King hey lily gimme a character to draw 8:23 Flower1470 SHARK 8:23 Dragonian King should've seen that coming 8:26 Flower1470 my toon dipper 8:26 Dragonian King i never realized how girly shark's hair was until i drew it this time 8:27 Flower1470 just now? wow 8:31 Dragonian King maybe it's cuz i'm more used to it now so i don't just see "weird" 8:31 Flower1470 :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:00 Dragonian King File:CD-Shark.png File:CD-Lily.png File:CD-Dipper.png not sorry 9:01 Flower1470 THATS SO CUTE 9:02 Dragonian King which one 9:02 Flower1470 ALL OF THEM but why does DipperDownsizer have mullet have a* 9:03 Dragonian King because i didn't try too hard lol also blame the difference between dipper's cap and the downsizer's weird hat maybe tomorrow i can go back and see what happens lol ... i just realized something I CALLED HIM SHARK ALL NIGHT I NEVER SAID WHALE i think i'm dying 9:06 Flower1470 HA AHAHAH 9:07 Dragonian King rip silly if anyone asks my evil twin came on chat tonight 9:07 Flower1470 you got it You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:14 Dragonian King File:SillysEvilTwin.png 9:15 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:21 Dragonian King oh great Silly's Evil Twin got an article apparently You are now away. 9:28 Flower1470 that's apparent You are no longer away. 9:29 Dragonian King lily can you edit this page MediaWiki:Blocklogentry 9:29 Flower1470 no Wikia hasn't unlocked all the pages yet from that attack a few moths ago 9:30 Dragonian King good gravy they're still locked? what's keeping the block log entry gonna do 9:32 Flower1470 ask Wikia :/ 9:34 Dragonian King hey lily how would you feel if team downsize got their own account oh by the way remember this File:The Results of Butterfly Shipping.png ok its a good thing i gtg so i can get out of here before you kill me bye (wave) Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:37 Flower1470 UGH Category:Chat logs Category:March 2016